


Keep Him In Your Pocket

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus), oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Facials, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, Hux gets off on being humiliated, Kylo loves Hux's tiny dick, M/M, Oral Sex, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Kylo's in the mood for a little something.  A very little something.





	

Since the embarrassing incident of Hux getting stuck in the access vent last week, his relationship with Kylo had progressed at a staggering rate. Hux wasn't used to the idea of someone wanting be with him in the way that Kylo wanted. If his demeanor and overall personality didn't put potential suitors off, his cock surely did. Yet that night Kylo had practically begged Hux to let him stay the night and they’d been sharing a bed all week.. 

 

Hux had gotten used to Kylo wanting to spoon in the middle of the night.  Just now an intimidating erection nudged at the juncture of his thighs, sliding just under his buttocks in a silent plea.  At the same time a large hand reached around his waist and cupped his flaccid cock, stroking and squeezing it erect.

 

“Are you always this insatiable?” He asked with a yawn, secretly pleased by the attention.

 

“Only for you.”

 

Hux didn’t know how to respond to that so he tensed his thighs a little, drawing a gasp from Kylo.

 

“So I’m to suffer your little late night indulgences for the foreseeable future?”

 

“Why Hux, you’re even crueler than I imagined.”

 

“What are you talking about?” the general muttered.

 

“Are you so determined to deprive this little cock of attention that you’d keep it away from me?”

 

Hux turned a little in Kylo's arms with an indignant little snort.  “You see how well you sleep when I’ve got a hard-on wedged between your thighs and I’m stroking you erect all night.”

 

A huff of a laugh tickled his ear.  “I don’t think that would be a good idea.  Your little cocklet might get lost.  I doubt I’d feel it poking around, desperate for a little friction.  You’d have to slip your finger in there to help it out.”

 

Heat rose in Hux's cheeks as he looked down in mild shame. He knew Kylo loved his cock and didn't mean anything intentionally hurtful about it, but with a history of being teased for it the embarrassment was a habit. However Kylo was gradually conditioning him to feel arousal as intrinsically as he felt shame. The pulse through his cock was as automatic as the blush on his face.

 

Fingers touched beneath Hux's chin and tilted his face up to look at Kylo, a soft yet smug look painted across distinct features.

 

Hux did his best to look unimpressed.

 

“You enjoy this,” Kylo said softly.  “You’ve spent so much time degrading that part of yourself that it thrills you to hear me do it, doesn’t it?

 

He pumped his hips gently against Hux’s ass, teasing him with the promise of a good hard fucking if the mood progressed.

 

“Would that sweet little cock enjoy my mouth?” he whispered.

 

Hux scoffed.

 

“Don't be embarrassing.”

 

Even as he said that though, arousal coiled in his belly. Kylo always did this—talked about Hux's cock as if were some cute little pet that needed to be coddled and played with. The treatment should've been completely off putting, yet in spite of it, Hux craved more.

 

Kylo yawned and stretched like a cat before crawling over Hux and leaning down so that he could swallow up that little dick while he nuzzled his scrotum.  Hux was left staring in helpless agony at a massive erection bobbing between muscular thighs.  Kylo reached around to knead at his buttocks while he held him his mouth, humming softly in satisfaction. 

 

He'd intended to curse Kylo out for positioning himself like this with his ass in Hux's face, but the urge was chased away by Kylo's tongue on his cock. 

 

Ashamed of his lack of endowment, Hux’s past lovers were few and far between, and he'd never asked any of them to go down on him. They never offered either. Kylo was the first to do this for him and it shocked him every time how good it felt. 

 

A shiver wracked his body and he brought his hands up to grip the thick thighs framing his chest as Kylo's hum drew a sharp gasp from him.

 

Kylo pulled back to kiss the head.  “Enjoying yourself?  I was in the mood for a little something.  A  _ very _ little something.”  He tickled the underside with his forefinger and Hux could hear the smile in his voice when he added, “Just a morsel, really.  But it gives you so much pleasure.  You’re already leaking for me.  I could drift up to your balls… your inner thighs… and it would still stand at attention, begging for more.  You’re desperate for my tongue, aren’t you?”

 

He bucked a little, bumping Hux in the face with his oversized cock, quite literally rubbing his nose in it.

 

In return Hux raised a hand and smacked Kylo's ass with a solid thwap. The knight grunted but was undeterred and let himself rock back again so his cock rested against Hux’s cheek when he turned his face away. 

 

It was unfair how large Kylo was. His cock was nearly the length of Hux's face whereas Kylo's nose was probably longer than his own sad appendage. 

 

Deciding to give as good as he got, Hux turned his head forward and licked the underside of Kylo's cock from tip to root.

 

The reaction was immediate: a full body shudder and a quick squeeze of the thighs that gripped him.

  
“Hold it in your mouth,” Kylo commanded.  “I want it to fill you.  I want every cry muffled while I suck your dick.  Want you to choke on it even while you writhe in ecstasy when I wring your climax from this little nub.”

 

Hux dropped his head back to his pillow with a curse as shame and arousal burned bright. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself before following Kylo's demand and taking the tip of his cock between his lips. In girth they were similar but the tiny amount that he held in his mouth was equal to his entire length that Kylo was currently tormenting with gentle touches and licks. It was humiliating to think about how much cock Kylo still had left to shove down his throat if he wanted to. 

 

Kylo had only told him to hold it in his mouth, but it was too tempting to not suck on the tip and lap his tongue across the slit, coaxing precum from Kylo. It was gratifying to hear the little noises the knight made at the attention.

 

As though in reward for his devotion, Kylo increased his efforts.  A warm hand cupped and stroked his balls while the knight buried his big nose in them, even as he laved the underside of his miserable little cock with an eager tongue.  When his mouth closed over it again and began to suck in earnest, adding a little movement of his head to stimulate, Hux barely held back a cry.

 

He breathed hard through his nose as Kylo's tongue worked against the length of the shaft, and his jaw started to ache from the strain of keeping his mouth open wide enough to accommodate his girth. Building pleasure had him shaking and he grabbed Kylo's thighs again to anchor himself. 

 

Kylo's mouth closed just enough for Hux to feel his teeth and he let out a strangled shout as they dragged up to the tip. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it jarred him all the same. Apparently fueled by Hux's reaction Kylo took it upon himself to nip at the soft head and Hux choked and moaned at the sharp pleasure it sent through his gut. He wanted to curse, but at some point they'd settled closer together with Kylo's cock deep enough in his mouth that he couldn't pull his head back to get it out. His nails dug into Kylo's thighs as the knight switched back to sucking, moving faster now and working Hux over expertly. 

 

The grueling pace the knight set undid him quickly and he held himself at the brink just long enough for Kylo to moan with pleasure, the sound reverberating from tip to base.  Gripped between powerful thighs Hux could only expel a choked little cry when Kylo swiped an exploratory finger into the bit of his crevice that he could reach, tapping his entrance lightly to torment him.

 

The touch was enough to push him to the edge and his own thighs clenched, trapping Kylo's hand there, as his balls tightened and the dam of building pleasure finally broke. His cry was muffled by the cock in his mouth and he struggled to keep from closing his teeth around it. Heat crested and simmered through his extremities before he went limp against the mattress, panting through his nose. The sleep he'd been woken from threatened to overwhelm him in the wake of his orgasm.

 

Kylo ever so gently untangled them, pulling his unflagging erection from between Hux’s lips before giving it a few fierce strokes.  Hux barely had time to react before a hot stream of ejaculate splattered aginst his face, leaving him sputtering.  

 

“Even if your cock isn’t much, I’m happy to say your face is good for something,” Kylo said with a wicked grin.  

 

Hux closed his eyes as humiliation burned fresh in his cheeks. Kylo's words were double edged to shame both his cock and his face. All the same his tongue slipped out to lick away the come that had fallen on his lips.

 

He stayed there with his eyes shut as Kylo got off of him and laid back down on the bed, feeling thoroughly used yet impossibly still aroused. 

 

“What did I do to deserve this,” he muttered as much to himself as to Kylo. 

 

Without a word the knight slipped strong arms around him and pulled him close, tenderly kissing his sticky face and neck as he ran hot fingers through Hux’s hair.  They lay in a close embrace for a long moment before Kylo nuzzled his cheek and said, “You trusted me to take care of you.  Don’t I take care of you, Beloved?”

 

It was the first time Kylo had ever called him anything of the sort, and he turned his head in uncertainty. The movement made the come tickle his cheeks as it dripped over them (he was glad to see some of it had smudged across the bridge of Kylo's nose from the nuzzling.) Studying Kylo's face made his chest tighten with the open sincerity he found there, and Hux returned it with a look of incredulity. 

 

It scared and excited him that Kylo might truly view him as someone ‘beloved,’ and despite his first reaction being one of deflection, he decided he wanted to mean something more to another person than just their commander or a chess piece in a grander scheme. 

 

Hux huffed and smiled before turning his face to the ceiling and closing his eyes again. 

 

“I suppose you do,” he said with fondness.

 

Kylo tucked around him in an enveloping embrace and kissed the underside of his jaw.

 

“And I hope you’ll always let me.”

 

Hux hummed in contentment and leaned into Kylo's embrace. 


End file.
